The Haruno Seer
by Weasel-Scarecrow Luvrs
Summary: What if Sakura had a tragic past and a hidden secret? How would that change team 7? Read and find out! please be nice this is my first story kay?:D


A young girl with pink hair stood in front of a full-body length mirror in a dark room. The only light in the room came from a few candles scattered around in random places. The girl's reflection showed of saddened green eyes and a pale flawless complexion. Her eyes roamed over her body, from her pink hair that was in a messy loose bun with her bangs framing her face to the midnight blue long sleeves shirt that went passed her hands to the black skin tight shorts that stopped at mid thigh to the black ninja shoes on her feet. Her eyes slowly turned to look at the Konoha headband that she recently acquired showing that she was now a ninja. She reached out for it and grasped the material, bringing it around her waist and tied it. Next was her kunai pouch on her hip then her shuriken holster wrapped around her thigh. Finally her katana, the Haruno katana. When her eyes landed on it, on the Haruno circle, the sadness and guilt increased in their depths. She knew she didn't deserve to wield it, but she was a selfish person, she needed to have it in her possession. The best she could do was not wearing her clan's symbol on her clothes. She was often told by the Third Hokage that she was not at fault for what happened to her clan but she begged to differ. It was her fault, she should have seen it, should have prevented it, could have prevented it, but no, for she was too late and it had already happened the moment she saw it. The clan was killed because of her lack of skill in her gift/curse. The young girl sighed, there was no use in thinking of 'what ifs', it won't bring them back. She was the last Haruno, she was Sakura Haruno. She secured her katana on her back and slowly made her way around the room, blowing out the candles.

As she walked to the Academy, she took her time. She was in no hurry, it wasn't that she didn't care about being a ninja or who her genin team would be; it was just that she already saw who her team was. It has been 5 and a half years since she failed her clan and has worked to the point of exhaustion every day since then to improve her gift. She saw everything that was in some way important or interesting to her. That was why the Third Hokage held her in high regards. If there was a threat to the village, she would see it and be able to warn him about it. But not all the things she saw were bad things, just like her new team, her visions just gave her a heads up in what was to come. The sound of laughter and voices brought Sakura's attention to the Academy, she had arrived. She walked through the entrance and to her classroom. Once there, she sat in her usual spot by the window. The view it gave her was of the entrance so she could watch as people entered the Academy. Watching people come in wasn't that interesting to her so she turned away from the window and settled for resting her head on her folded arms. About 5 minutes later, Sakura could hear a few people entering, one taking a seat on her left nearest to the window (note: Sakura sat a seat away from the window). Not to long after that the sound of girls screaming confirmed her thoughts about Sasuke Uchiha, one of her new teammates, sitting next to her. Soon all the girls in the classroom minus Hinata Hyuuga surrounded the entrance to the booth-like desk that the genin sat in (note: you know like in episode 2 we see the seating arrangements of the classroom? It's exactly like that) screaming for Sasuke to go out with them and his hand in marriage and vows of everlasting love and the occasional scream for Sakura to move so they could sit next to their precious Sasuke. Sakura glanced over at Sasuke only to see him ignore all his fan girls. Next thing anyone knew, Naruto Uzumaki, the class clown and her other teammate, was perched on top of Sasuke's desk glaring at him. The two continued to glare at each other until Sasuke's fan girls started yelling at Naruto to get away from Sasuke and for Sasuke to kick Naruto's butt. You could almost see lightning sparks sizzling between them as the tension in the air grew. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Sakura had already tuned them out until her eyes flashed beautiful metallic silver and she was caught in the vision.

_A boy behind laughed at something his friend said and leaned back bumping into Naruto accidently making him fall forward towards Sasuke. Their lips met and gasps could be heard throughout the whole room as everyone turned to watch this epic event. When Sasuke and Naruto snapped out of their shock they broke away spitting out and muttering curses and death threats directed at the opposing person. The fan girls glared at Naruto and cracked their knuckles while advancing on the unsuspecting boy._

The vision ended and no more than a second passed. Sakura looked back over at her two teammates to see that she was just in time because the boy behind Naruto had just leaned back and bumped into Naruto making him fall forward and his and Sasuke's eyes widened along with everyone else's as they predicted what was going to happen. Sakura quickly placed her hand in between the two boys' lips to prevent what would have happened. Now everyone's shock filled eyes turned to Sakura but she kept her eyes on the two boys beside her.

"Well that would have been embarrassing now wouldn't it?" she asked in a monotone voice. Everyone just stared at her as she removed her hand from the boys. Sakura returned to the position she was in before and acted like nothing happened. No one moved until Iruka-sensei came in and ordered everyone to take a seat. When he had everyone's attention he began the lecture of what being a ninja means and how hard it will be along with the sacrifices that will have to be made. He then began to tell everyone the teams and its members. Sakura zoned everything out since she already knew what team she was on, who her teammates were and who her sensei is. If she remembered correctly his name is Kakashi Hatake, known as the Copycat Ninja or Kakashi of the Sharigan Eye. He has moonlight silver hair and his visible eye is onyx. His other eye, the Sharigan, is covered up by his slanted downward headband. The rest of his face is covered by a black mask; he wears the typical outfit of a Jounin and is said to always be seen with an Icha Icha Paradise book in his hand. If she was able to, she'd slap him upside the head for reading a book such as that. Men, they're all alike.

"After lunch you all will meet back here to meet your sensei. Congratulations! You're dismissed." Iruka-sensei said with a big smile on his face and pride in his eyes. Kids got up from there seats and exited the room. Sakura sat on a stone bench along side a path that led to the entrance of the village. She opened her bento and took out a rice ball and ate it. She saw Sasuke at the end of the pathway closest to the Academy, he was looking in her direction but then turned away and continued walking to who knows where. Not long after that Sakura saw Naruto approach her. He seemed nervous and there was a faint blush on his cheeks. When he was in front of her, he cleared his throat and spoke almost hesitant "um… Sakura? C-Can I sit here?"

Sakura cocked her head to the side but nodded. Why would he feel he had to ask to sit next to her? They were teammates; it wasn't like she would avoid him like the plague. He sat down and shifted a bit like he had something on his mind. She waited to see if he would talk first or if he was to shy to ask whatever it was. After a minute or so of watching him open his mouth to try to say something but close it again she decided that she would bring it up.

"Do you have something on your mind Naruto?"

His eyes widened as she said that but she just gave him a small smile, well she tried to give him a smile, she hadn't been able to really smile since the murder of her clan. Naruto just smile back and said, "well I was just wondering why your not Sasuke's fan girl and why your so nice to me, not that I mind it's just that it's different, your different." she looked ahead of her as she answered, "I'm not so shallow to go for a guy's looks alone plus I don't know anything about Sasuke so why would I be all over him and to answer your next question, you've done nothing hurtful to me so why would I be mean to you?"

Naruto continued to look at her with wide eyes until they got a little watery. His hand reached up and rubbed his eyes as he spoke, "no one has ever said anything like that to me except for Iruka-sensei and the old man, thank you."

His hand fell back into his lap as he beamed at her. Sakura nodded her head and stood up; Naruto looked at her questioningly, she just replied, "it's time to head back in."

He nodded and together they headed back to the Academy and met up with Sasuke as the three of them waited for their new sensei.


End file.
